


Trees

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby!Thea, Family Feels, Gen, Teenager!Oliver, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Queen is five years old. Thea Queen wants her Christmas tree. Oliver Queen has no choice in the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

There is something very small smacking Oliver Queen in the back.

Oliver makes an unintelligible noise into the pillow, reaching out and whacking aimlessly in the general direction. "M' sleepin', Thee."

"But Ollie!" she says, five year old excitement warring with the sheer amount of determination she's had since the day she was born. "TREES!"

Oliver groans and rolls over. "It's eight in the morning," he whines. "I want to sleep."

The problem with being a high school sophomore with a five year old sister is that she picks up whatever you do. Thea Queen, even in kindergarten, does not whine. She does not ask. She does not beg.

Thea Queen demands.

"You're waking up," Thea states, and that's when Oliver realizes that there is basically no way he's getting out of this. "And me and you and daddy are getting the biggest, best Christmas tree in the world."

"We are?" Oliver asks, finally opening his eyes. Thea's sitting there, crossed legs and those huge eyes studying him like he's a very interesting picture, brown wavy hair flying all over the place. It's clear she just woke up, and Oliver would bet their father told her, "I need my coffee, Thea-Bee, go wake up your brother."

Within forty-five minutes Oliver's in the car, front seat navigator, while Thea in her car seat goes on and on about how Santa's going to come and give her the pony she's been asking for "for like forever, Daddy."

"Take a right here, Dad,"

And Thea stops midsentence to gasp.

“Ollie,” she says in awe. “Look at ‘em.”

“Yeah, Speedy,” he laughs. “That’s a lot of trees.”

“But Ollie,” she repeats, a grin spreading across her face. “One of them is going to be ours!”

She scrambles for her seatbelt, failing miserably to unhook herself from the seat, until Oliver turns around and presses the button for her.

“Thanks, Ollie,” she says reverently. “But now you’re stuck in your seat.”

Oliver goes to ask her what she means, when he realizes that the reindeer headband that Thea had crammed on his head just before they left the house has gotten tangled in the seatbelt.

“Don’t worry, Ollie,” Thea says, tapping him on the head. “I’ll fix it.”

She refuses to let anybody out, and Oliver is stuck in that position, being a good sport, he thinks, about Thea messing with his hair and yanking it a few times.

Thea somehow still has energy when they get themselves out of the car, and bolts.

“Speedy!” Oliver shouts, and his father is right behind him, less concerned but still calling Thea’s name.

“Ollie,” comes Thea’s voice. “No more looking. I found it.” Her voice is a little bit far away.

“I see her,” calls his father. “Girl got far.”

Oliver follows the voices of his father and sister, and pop up next to them.

“It’s perfect,” Thea breathes.

It’s the shortest Christmas tree Oliver’s ever seen.

“Thea, don’t you think –” Oliver begins, but his dad is shaking his head so rapidly that his hair is flopping all over the place, “ – this will be the best tree ever?” Oliver catches.

Thea nods rapidly. “It’s me sized!” she exclaims. She looks up at Oliver. “Nobody’s ever my size.”

“Yeah, but if you were any bigger, I couldn’t do this.” Oliver picks Thea up, swinging her around and plopping her right down on his shoulders. She laughs with delight, clapping her hands until she sways and grabs Oliver’s hair to anchor herself. “Oof, gentle,” Oliver says, wincing.

“Thea, I have an idea,” says their dad. “Would you like your own tree for your room?”

Oliver can’t see Thea’s face, but he can tell she’s excited by the way she’s clapping on top of his head. “Yeah!” she exclaims. “A Tree-a!”


End file.
